Is Anybody Out There?
by thkq1997
Summary: Simple, yet complicate question [ One - Shot ] [ Anna/Elsa Family Love ]


** Is Anybody Out There?**

When Anna was just a little girl, she wonders about the world she's living in, wonder almost about anything, because she was just a little curious girl who was born with the right to be wonder.

Sometime her question can't be answered, because it's too simple to be answer by the complicated minds of the grownups, so she turned to the ones who she thought to know it all.

Elsa was ready to answer all the questions her sister have for her, even to the smallest, even in the middle of the night.

Even she didn't know everything, like Anna, she still a little girl with so many questions, but she knew the answers to some of the hard questions Anna have for her, and so her sister worship her not just because of her little magic, but her '' wisdom''.

And she still helps Anna with her little questions, even in the middle of the night.

Almost it's always '' Do you want to Build a Snowman?''

But some nights, it was just simple like '' Do you want to watch the stars?''

Elsa remembers the first time when she explained the stars to the young princess, star was just a star, in the sky above, and stars are the sons and daughters of the moon.

Moon was just large circle, and a beautiful goddess living up there, singing for the stars to dance along, shining its bright lights toward the earth they are walking.

Children minds are just simple as that, sometime it was good to be just a child, not to wonder about life and other things so complicated, sometime they just wish to be just a child again, everything is simple, and everything is just straight forward.

One night, when the moon use the fjord as its mirror, and the stars took the turn to sing the song of light, Anna suddenly asked her sister one simple question, but to the young heir surprise, not even her can't answer that.

''Is anybody out there?''

''I don't know'' Is what all she can replied.

Maybe she too, doesn't know who is out there, maybe beside the goddess she knows, but then her imagination drives her, drives her to find an answer.

''There is someone who is out there'' and Elsa let her mind goes to work, while her eyes focus on the endless night sky before her.

''Who?'' The princess's eyes open wide.

''A beautiful prince and a beautiful kingdom'' Elsa gleefully said, while looking down at the exciting princess, who have her lips creeping a smile so wide that shows teeth.

''Really?, Really?, is there more?'' Anna closes the gap between them and can't control her wild imagination.

Elsa stops a little, and playing mysterious, because simple her imagination could only come there, a prince, a castle, a kingdom, then nothing else.

''You will know eventually, when you grow up like me'' and smile.

''Ahhhh, please…..'' Anna started to plead.

''Nope, you just have to find out for yourself''

''I wish I could grow up fast, so I can marry the beautiful prince and see the far away kingdom'' Anna suddenly said, prompting Elsa to grin like crazy, it's best just to let her little mind play with her own imagination.

She too wonders what actually is out there, but now, let just put it somewhere she could care for it later, when she really know the answer.

''Hey Anna….?''

The princess tilts her head to the side, letting her pigtail falls along.

''Huh?''

''Do you wants some chocolate?'' Elsa asks in a sing – a – song voice.

Fireworks exploded in the young princess's mind.

When she was just a little girl, she wonders about many things, but when she was just a young woman, everything has changed, she know all answers to those questions she have wondered, but an answer she desperately needed to find, was nowhere to be found.

''Is Anybody in There?''

She stands there wondering about the other side of the door, and still her imagination doesn't work with her, because she knew all too well what was behind it.

Sometime she would just lay her back to the door and listen.

But nothing but the luminous silence mocking her, like every time she came.

But little does the young princess know, the luminous silence have tears of regret.

Elsa can answer her question with ease, but something was holding her back, it was always that something that held her back to scream the young princess's name.

Fear, it was always fear that held her back, it was fear that kill her every day, took a little bit of her every day.

It was fear that broke them apart.

Sometime she would just lay her back to the door and listen, but today was not the silence whispers, but tears of mourning.

And she can't hold her own from dropping.

Love, it was so simple, just one word with 4 letters is the answer to everything, her curse, her problem, her isolation would never happened if they have found out sooner.

But time is unchangeable, time goes and leaving those who can't catch up behind, time wasn't kind.

And they grow up, without each other.

Not every story has a happy ending.

As if is there is a happy ending.

Sleepless night filled with memories about a time that was always better than the present.

''Elsa?''

The young queens sitting on the window stand turn to the source of the voice, and forcedly crept a smile.

''Hmm?''

To the queen's suspire, she didn't move away from her sister sitting next to her, although she was cold, but her sister's head on her shoulder was warm.

''Is anybody out there?, I don't know, although I grew up, now can you tell me?''

She pulls Anna closer, without fearing of hurting her, and said warmly.

''You see the brightest star?''

''Yes?''

''That's us in the distance, far, far away…''


End file.
